


Молчание — золото

by minty_mix



Series: Драбблы R - NC-21 [5]
Category: Star Trek (2009), Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Female Character of Color, Femslash, PWP, Semipublic Sex, Wall Sex, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-19 10:48:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13702920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minty_mix/pseuds/minty_mix
Summary: — Молчи, — говорит она. — Ты должна молчать.





	Молчание — золото

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Silence is Golden](https://archiveofourown.org/works/109827) by [jouissant](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jouissant/pseuds/jouissant). 



> все персонажи совершеннолетние

— Молчи, — говорит она. — Ты должна молчать.

Она прижимает Гейлу к двери дальней радиолаборатории. Гейла напряженно вглядывается в коридор. Он пуст, уже поздно, и вероятность того, что кто-то, кроме Нийоты, окажется таким же заучкой, чтобы торчать в лаборатории в такое время, крайне мала. Но Гейла знает, что Нийота об этом сейчас совсем не думает.

— Тише, — говорит Нийота, — тише, тише, тише.

— Я молчала, — протестует Гейла.

— Тихо!

Нийота целует ее в шею и прикусывает в местечке, где она переходит в плечо. Она держит Гейлу за волосы, и красные локоны обвивают ее пальцы, словно лоза. Другой рукой — скользит по ее соскам, касается сначала одного, затем другого и дразнит их изо всех сил. Нийота опускается вниз позади Гейлы, и та чувствует ее горячее дыхание под своими коленями. Она громко стонет, просто чтобы позлить Нийоту. Та тут же кусает ее за мягкую кожу бедра.

— Черт возьми, Гейла...

Нийота отпускает волосы Гейлы, проводит рукой ниже, слегка хватает за бедра под платьем и цепляет большими пальцами эластичную ткань ее розовых трусиков.

— Они чертовски забавные, — бормочет она. Вместо ответа Гейла прогибается в спине сильнее.

В конце концов, это ее любимое белье. И Нийота, стянув его ниже, фиксирует лодыжки Гейлы, чтобы та не смогла раздвинуть ноги так широко, как ей хочется, когда Нийота наклоняется и, раздвинув ее ягодицы, проводит между ними языком. Гейла вскрикивает от прикосновения, и Нийота замирает.

— Если ты не замолчишь, я остановлюсь.

Гейла кивает, не уверенная, сможет ли Нийота с пола увидеть ее. Нийота, очевидно, удовлетворенная тем, что Гейла приняла правила их маленькой игры, возвращается к своему занятию: она сжимает в руках ее ягодицы и касается ловким языком входа. Руки сползают на бедра, мнут нежную кожу, а пальцы проворно пробираются к ее клитору и ласкают его долгими, влажными касаниями. Гейла опускает собственную руку вниз и, когда их пальцы переплетаются, она, кажется, слышит тихий смех Нийоты, а потом та входит в нее двумя пальцами, и Гейла задыхается.

Она тяжело опирается на дверь, и от каждого горячего выдоха на гладкой поверхности оседает пар. И всех ее тихих охов одновременно достаточно для того, чтобы выразить ее ощущения, и недостаточно — чтобы остановить Нийоту. Но в любом случае Гейла прикусывает губу и старается быть потише. Она сильнее потирает клитор, быстрее и настойчивее, но это все равно совершенно не помогает.

Пальцы Нийоты проникают глубже, теперь их уже четыре. У Гейлы между ног мокро, она чувствует себя очень открытой, и кажется, что ее удовольствие — это та самая маленькая драгоценность, спрятанная глубоко внутри нее, которую Нийота старается достать пальцами, но до которой едва дотягивается самыми кончиками. Гейла действительно жалеет, что не может раздвинуть ноги шире, ведь ее ноги скованы розовыми синтетическими трусиками. И, если подумать об этом — да, это и правда довольно забавно. Гейла смеется. Нийота прекращает движения.

— Что я тебе сказала?

Гейла не знает, как на это ответить, потому что ей вообще-то нельзя разговаривать.

— М-м-м! — настойчиво произносит она.

— Не мычи мне тут, девчонка, — парирует Нийота. Ее голос звучит тепло и даже ласково, и Гейла понимает, что это еще не конец.

Нийота переключает внимание на ее задницу и гладит ее пальцами другой руки, трогает и скользит внутрь, и Гейле интересно, чувствует ли она собственные пальцы внутри нее. Колени слабеют и грозят вот-вот подкоситься, а Нийота держит ее своими пальцами. Гейла, опираясь на левую руку, скользкую от пота, двигает правой сильнее.

Нийота наконец находит самую чувствительную точку и касается ее снова и снова. Тепло от ее прикосновений нарастает с каждой секундой, и Гейле кажется, что эта волна с минуты на минуту захлестнет ее с головой и затопит все вокруг. Ей кажется, ох! Боже! И ее рот открывается в немом крике, оставляя на поверхности двери новое мутное пятнышко.

А внизу, прижавшись щекой к бедрам Гейлы, Нийота забывает собственные правила и начинает говорить.


End file.
